


Meet Me In The Woods Tonight ( old W.I.P )

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Series: Soul Eater Ficlets + Drabbles [9]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: Ok look this is really old and i'm never going to finish it but some friends wanted to read it and discord can only have 2,000 characters so uh im just posting it herethis is shitdont read itblah blahI dont own the song





	Meet Me In The Woods Tonight ( old W.I.P )

_I took a little journey to the unknown_  
And I come back changed, I can feel it in my bones  
I fucked with the forces that our eyes can't see  
Now the darkness got a hold on me  
Holy darkness got a hold on me 

 

The woods behind their camp was darker than the pits of hell- Uknown and dangerous. Though in all honestly, Asura was quite familiar with the place; But there was an air to it that made it feel that, though Asura has scavenged and adventured deep into the dark abyss of greenery and trees, that there was still something fundamental he had missed. That the unknown held more than just trees, shrubs, and the occasional wildlife creature. Despite this, the young one felt that there was nothing to fear, necessarily. He felt comfortable among the pine and the grass, more so than he did among his peers. Perhaps it was what drove him to venture further than he normally would. The forest was abnormally large, if he were to admit it. Perhaps so large it was beyond his comprehending. It would take many days, and many nights to traverse it in it's entirety- It's entirety meaning from one end to the other. It was for that reason he felt the most cautious venturing forth, eyes on the sky half the time rather than the ground. Time ticked. Mystery grew closer. Sun dipped. Heart pounded faster.

 

Asura had only the audacity to take one step further before he felt nearly suffocated. The trees grew thick and the grass and shrubs high. But perhaps that wasn't the reason for his feeling of near suffocation, though is most certainly played a part without a doubt. No- The suffocated feeling originated instead from the overwhelming feeling of something dark and foreboding. Not in the sense that he had been specifically told to stay away from this area of the woods; Lord Death never stopped to give him such rules anyways; But more in the feeling that it was a place of... darkness, to say in the least. Not the dangerous kind. More the kind that makes you feel unsettled, like the dark of a basement or an attic. A feeling of being watched. A feeling that something may be amiss.

 

It's that feeling that drives the young reaper to turn on his heel and begin stalking his way back through the dense shrubbery. But the darkness decides that it no longer wants to dwell so deep within the woods. It follows, close behind but not nearly close enough to startle the young man. Perhaps it was waiting. Perhaps it was merely looking for an adventure. No matter the reason, the feeling followed. But the darkness dared not to leave the unkown world of the forest. Watching from shadows as the young man it followed stepped out into the clearing in which his father and his companions made their temporary camp. Asura it felt it there, as clear as the setting sun in the sky, and yet distant and shaded. A glance over his shoulder was used as an attempt to assure himself that he was just seeing, or rather feeling, things that weren't exactly there.

 

It was not an assuring action.

 

The darkness recedes.

  
  
_How long baby have I been away?  
Oh, it feels like ages though you say it's only days._

 

“Where have you been going, Asura?”

 

“What do you mean?” the young reaper squeaked, a small bag hiked on his shoulders. He stood there, paused in the middle of the makeshift dirt road trailing between the various tents scattered about the camp.

 

“It seems you leave the camp after every training session. Where are you going?”

 

He pauses. “Just... the woods.”

 

Death wears a mask thicker than any of Eibon's journals, but even though the facade Asura can sense, can see, the distrust.

 

“I see.”

 __  
There ain't language for the things I've seen.  
And the truth is stranger than my own worst dreams.  
The truth is stranger than my own worst dreams.  
Now the darkness got a hold on me.

 

The days grew cold and weary. He enters the unknown for the first time in what feels like an eon; Crunching leaves under foot, worming through the bare thicket and breathing in a painfully cold air. The darkness feels absent. There is nothing but the woods and the wind, it seems. To have the truth be told, it would be said that the young man had spent his nights away contemplating the dark. Wondering what it truly was, what it's purpose was- If it was merely a figment of his rather dysfunctional imagination. Perhaps it was. Perhaps it wasn't.

 

The darkness returns to greet him in a manner subtle and silent. It does so as a murmur. An addition to the quiet wind whistling through the nearly bare trees. Murmurs grow to whispers as he proceeds further. And from murmurs and whispers come words; Quiet and softly spoken among the trees, it winds itself around their bark and around the bushes. Brushes through falling leaves and bare tree branches. It's a mixture of things, in all honesty. It sounds human. But it sounds supernatural. It's toned like a melody. But it's all too quiet to properly hear it other than an incoherent murmur. However, there is something that is much louder than the mere murmur; a crack of a branch.

 

Immediately his body tenses, twirling on heel to face the resounding crack behind him.

  
_I have seen what the darkness does._  
Say goodbye to who I was.  
I ain't never been away so long.  
Don't look back them days are gone.

 

She falls from the shadows with a grace that is beyond anything he had seen before. Eyes and voice like spider silk, he felt nothing more than like a fly wandering towards a trap. Though aware of the spider standing before him, his wings would not carry him away. Porcelain hand is outstretched, violet eyes boring into his soul.

  
“ _Follow me into the endless night.”_

 

His body tensed, wings finally daring to take him back with a single small step as bright golden orange eyes glared into those beautiful violets. His voice is just as jittery and unstable as he knees.

 

“ _I can bring your fears to life.”_

 

She smiles, gentle and warm.

_  
“ Show me yours and I'll show you mine.”_

 

He's no chance to speak before the shadows return to hide her, violent, web-laced eyes staring out from behind the veil of darkness.

_  
“Meet me in the woods tonight.”_

 

And so he does.  
  
_The truth is stranger than my own worst dreams._  
Now the darkness got a hold on me.  
  
On his way out, the man pauses to assure himself he is not being follows, quiet footsteps leading him to the tent that currently served as Death's. He stands, unnoticed, and proceeds to slip beyond it without a noise. The woods is dark, the path uncharted. Asura follows not a path but rather something laid out within his mind, an attempt to retrace this mornings steps into the bleak wilderness of the woods.

 

_I have seen what the darkness does._

 

When he finds her, she sits upon a log, hand outstretched as a small spider danced around it, weaving between her fingers. Her gaze shifts up to him, quiet and numb.

 

“It appears you've arrived.”

 

Asura blinks slowly, golden gaze falling to the ground. “..Yeah,” he paused, sucking in a breath and finding the courage to raise his head, staring intently at the woman. “What do you want?”

 

“I want to teach you.”

 

“Teach me what?”

 

She stands, dress waving like silk as she does so. Carelessly and near curelly, she flicks the spider from her hand.

  
_Say goodbye to who I was._

 


End file.
